A Simple Love
by Des Parfaits
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UP/END] Cinta yang sederhana. Sangat tepat untuk menjabarkan kisah cinta keduanya. Langit, senyuman, dan pelangi. Ketiganya menjadi simbol yang menautkan tiap lembar cerita mereka. [Sulay/Fluff]
1. Chapter 1

Hubungan jarak jauh? Bukan masalah. Selama hati kita masih mampu menampung cinta yang semakin terasa menyesakkan. Bukan keluhan, hanya sebatas menyampaikan perasaan yang terus-menerus membuncah dalam dada. Dua orang ini bukanlah filsuf yang mampu mewakilkan isi hati dengan kata-kata. Hanya percakapan singkat dan simpel yang terus menyatukan mereka saat jarak menjadi benteng megah yang memisahkan diri mereka. Hanya diri mereka, tidak untuk hati mereka.

.

.

.

_**Kim Joonmyeon – Zhang Yixing**_

_**This fict obviously is mine. Not for the cast.**_

_**OOC/AU/BoyxBoy**_

_**Romance/Drama/LittleHumor**_

_**Yo check this out~!**_

.

.

.

_**Sky**_

.

.

.

Tengah malam di mana waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh sudah di mulai. Namun pekatnya langit tak membuat seorang laki-laki tersambungkan ke alam mimpi. Terus menggeliat di atas ranjang dalam kungkungan selimut tebalnya. Sesekali terdengar geraman putus asa darinya. _Well_ semua orang tahu dia ini tak menyukai udara dingin.

"Gah! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika sedingin ini?!"

Ia menyibak selimutnya kasar kemudian merubah posisi menyandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang. Manik matanya melirik sosok yang terbaring di ranjang seberang. Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun.

Satu helaan napas keluar, "..enak saja dia. Aku?" gumamnya seraya turun dari ranjang, memakai sandal wolnya dan meraih _sweater_ tebal yang menggantung di kursi, "..mungkin cokelat panas sedikit menenangkan."

Berkutat di dapur seorang diri pada tengah malam. Suatu kemajuan yang sangat pesat mengingat dia—Kim Junmyeon—orang yang paling penakut se-EXO. Dia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ ungu milik—ekhem—kekasihnya guna menyamarkan suara-suara yang berkemungkinan ia tangkap. Ikut bersenandung—lirih—dan itu ia lakukan dengan tujuan tak jauh beda dari yang pertama. Sebisa mungkin hanya lagu yang berputar dan suaranya saja yang terdengar.

Derap langkah kakinya ia percepat ke arah kamar. Menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya lekas-lekas. Dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangan Junmyeon mendekati pintu balkon. Menyibak kelambu putih kemudian membuka dua belah pembatas antara kamar dan balkon itu. Salju sudah berhenti. Langit terlihat cerah dengan teburan kerlip kecil di atas sana. Junmyeon menarik kursi kayu sampai sebatas pintu. Duduk di atasnya dengan lutut dalam pelukan. Kepulan asap yang berasal dari cokelat panas mencium wajah. Aroma lembut menguar di dalam rongga hidung saat saraf penciumannya menangkap _impuls_.

Perlahan-lahan ia menyesap cokelatnya. Pendangan mata masih tertuju pada cakrawala petang. Menakjubkan kala kristal salju kembali turun menghiasi udara malam. Sangat indah kerlip bintang berkolaborasi dengan titik pucat itu. Tetapi Junmyeon lebih menyukai langit polos tanpa ada hiasan langit lain karena mengingatkannya pada kepolosan seseorang yang jauh di sana. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibir Junmyeon kala pikiran tentang orang itu melintas di otak.

**Drrt**.. **Drrt**..

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat telinga yang sudah terlepas dari sekapan _headset_ itu mendengar sebuah getaran. Ia melongok ke dalam kamar di mana benda persegi panjang di atas nakas bergerak seiring dengan kedipan layar. Junmyeon beranjak dari singgasananya, meraih ponsel, dan betapa cerah binar matanya melihat siapa yang melakukan panggilan.

_**Xingxingie**_..

_**Calling**_..

Segera ia mengusap layar dengan gambar telepon hijau.

"Halo.."

"_Halo.._"

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kursi di balkon.

"_Kau belum tidur, Myeon?_"

"Lebih tepatnya tak bisa tidur."

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang telepon.

"_Hehe.. pasti gara-gara Sehun._"

"_You know so well_, lah, Xing."

Kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya perlahan.

"_Geurae. Kau sedang apa?_"

"Ditelpon kamu.."

"_Aish~ sejak kapan kau menggunakan kata 'kamu'? Dan hal itu sudah sangat jelas, bodoh._"

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. Membayangkan wajah orang di seberang teleponnya. Bibir itu pasti terlihat lucu. Junmyeon tahu itu.

"Aku sedang di balkon. Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah tengah malam."

"_Tengah malam? Myeon, kau lupa negara kita berbeda? Di sini masih menuju tengah malam dan aku belum tidur. Jika sudah kenapa aku bisa berbicara saat ini? Luhan berisik dengan dua orang tua lain._"

Menepuk keningnya pelan menggunakan cangkir cokelat panasnya menyadari dia dan orang ini terpisah negara. Hha~ menyedihkan

"Aku lupa. Orang tua? Minseok dan Yifan?"

"_Obviously you know that. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di balkon? Kan musin dingin. Kau tak merasa dingin? Apa kau mengenakan jaket? Kuharap begitu. Aku tak mau diperintah Sehun yang kalang kabut saat tahu kau sakit. Kau—_"

"Sayang, _stop_!"

Hening. Hembusan angin mendominasi. Tak ada suara di seberang dan Junmyeon tahu Yixing saat ini pasti sedang merona.

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu. Aku mengenakan _sweater_ dan ditemani cokelat panas, lumayan mengusir hawa dingin tapi sepertinya cokelatku mulai membeku .." ia menunduk, melihat ke dalam cangkirnya di mana cokelat itu sudah tak berasap.

"..dan yang aku lakukan di sini, melihat langit." Lanjutnya.

"_Myeon?_"

"Hmm?"

"_Kau tak bertanya aku sedang di mana?_"

Alis Junmyeon bertaut. Terkadang kekasihnya ini sulit ditebak.

"Kau di mana?"

"_Balkon?_"

"Eh? Sedang apa?"

"_Sama sepertimu, Myeon._"

"Ya! Kalau sama kenapa kau menyuruhku bertanya?"

"_Hehehe.._"

Junmyeon menggeleng.

"_Myeon, langitnya indah._"

"Kenapa?"

"_Banyak taburan bintang. Aku jadi ingin kue dengan taburan sparkle di atasnya._"

Gezz~ -_-

"Di sini juga banyak bintang. Tapi menurutku lebih indah jika tak apa benda langit lainnya. Polos."

Matanya kembali bersirobok dengan cahaya kecil di atas.

"_Eh? Bukankah banyak bintang lebih menawan?_"

"_No_, _no_, _no_. Mau tahu alasannya?"

"_Of course._"

"Karena.."

Tatapannya meneduh. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan dengan cangkir cokelat panas terjepit diantara dada dan lututnya.

"..langit yang polos itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang "

"_**SIAPA**__?!_"

Junmyeon menjauhkan ponselnya saat suara di seberang begitu menggelegar di telinga.

"Tak bisakah untuk tidak berteriak, Xing ?" ia sewot.

"_Eum~ maaf. Aku hanya terkejut._"

Melunak, "..dengarkan aku dulu, sayang."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Orang yang polos selalu menarikku untuk selalu menjaganya. Sebisaku, kau tahu. Tetapi dia jauh. Waktuku bersamanya selau terhalang jarak meski tak jarang aku dan dia bersama juga. orang yang polos itu menggemaskan, terutama saat ia berbicara. Bibirnya, hah~ dia terlihat seperti bintang iklan pemulas bibir."

"_Hah?_"

"Diam dulu, Xing."

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

"Satu yang aku takutkan. Perasaannya memudar seiring dengan tiap jengkal jarak yang semakin menjauh. Apa ucapanku terlalu hiperbola, Xing? Tapi aku jujur. Oh Tuhan~ aku mencintainya~"

Junmyeon memeluk cangkirnya erat-erat. Cukup lama sampai Junmyeon tersadar masih tak ada suara dari seberang.

"Xing? Kau masih di sana? Aku tak sedang mendongeng."

"_Tidak, Myeon. Aku sedang mencerna ucapanmu._"

Mata Junmyeon membulat. Ia membeku. Terkadang bicara dengan Yixing membutuhkan waktu lama dan beberapa potong roti untuk energi yang besar.

"_Myeon?_"

"Hmm?"

"_Kau percaya padaku?_"

"Kau tak berselingkuh dengan Yifan di sana, bukan?"

"_Tidak, bodoh. Kau gila!_"

"_Well_, _yeah_~ itu salah satu poin dari daftar ketakutanku."

"_Myeonie, selama kita masih melihat langit yang sama, selama kita berasa dalam naungan tempat yang dinamakan dunia, selama itu pula aku mencintaimu._"

"Xingie?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Kau tak sedang bersama Luhan di sana?"

"_Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?_"

"Mungkin saja dia menuntunmu untuk berkata seperti itu."

"_**MATIKAN**__!_"

Junmyeon tertawa keras.

"Hehe.. kau marah?"

"_Aku membencimu!_"

"Baru saja kau mengatakankan kau _**akan selalu**_ mencintaiku."

"_Aku tidak berkata seperti itu._"

"Bohong :p"

"_Terserahmu, lah, Myeon._"

Kembali melunak, "..eum~ aku mencintaimu.."

"_Aku lebih mencintaimu._"

"Dua kali lipat lebih mencintaimu."

"_Empat kali lipat lebih mencintaimu._"

"Yixing bodoh, kenapa kau teruskan -_- ?"

"_Itu Luhan yang bicara, Myeon!_"

Mata Junmyeon kembali menyipit akibat pipi yang tertarik ke atas karena tawa kecilnya.

"Baiklah, mau berapa kali lipatpun tetap aku yang lebih mencintaimu dan tak akan melepasmu, kau tahu itu. Sudah malam, kau harus segera tidur."

Tak ada jawaban, mengundang kerutan di kening Junmyeon.

"Xing?"

"_Eum~ Myeonie?_"

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, "..tidurlah.."

"_Aku merindukanmu._"

Tak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintai laki-laki ini.

"Aku juga. Sekarang matikan teleponnya dan lekas tidur, arra?"

"_Kau juga._"

"Tentu, sayang."

"_Ehm~ baiklah, selamat malam._"

"Malam..."

Telepon terputus.

"..._dear_~"

Memejamkan matanya beberapa detik saat angin berhembus lembut. Membawa kristal salju untuk menyentuh wajah tampan itu. Dingin, namun hangat di dada Junmyeon lebih mendominasi. Sepertinya malam ini _leader_ EXO-K kita akan tertidur nyenyak dan sangat nyenyak.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Halo ^^

Sebenarnya ini fanfic lama Dae yang menghilang entah ke mana. Berhubung ada yang sempet nge-_request_ Sulay _fluff_ jadilah Dae _re-publish_ fanfic ini. Ada beberapa perubahan dari yang lama tapi alur tetap sama.

_At last_, isi kotak _review_, oke ;)

Terimakasih

Daexoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Smile**_

.

.

.

Senyum lebar Yixing terus terkembang. Jika ini adalah sebuah kutukan, pastilah kutukan terindah sepanjang masa. Bibirmu tak mudah menghilangkan lukisan indah itu.

"Ya! Gege! Kau seperti orang gila!"

Mata indah Yixing teralih ke asal suara di mana Jongdae dengan sebungkus _potato chips_ di tangan berdiri gagah di sampingnya. Bibir lucu Yixing mengerucut sekilas, "..kau yang orang gila! Week~!"

Mata Jongdae membulat penuh, bibirnya terbuka, tangan yang seharusnya menyuapkan sepotong _potato chip_ tercekat. Bagaimana bisa Gegenya yang terkenal diam dan tak berekspresi itu pamer lidah kepadanya. Jangan lupakan raut jenaka sarat akan ejekan tergambar jelas di sana.

"Gege! Kau gila!"

Suara pintu berdebam menjadi sahutan dari teriakan Jongdae. Berisik dan cukup mengusik ketenangan _dorm_ EXO-M pagi itu. jika saja saat itu Yifan tidak tidur dengan sumpalan headset di telinganya, dpaat dipastikan omelan sang _leader_ akan menjadi kelanjutan dari debaman pintu.

Setelah masuk kamar dan lepas urusan dengan adiknya, Yixing masih bersandar di sana. Memperhatikan sekeliling kemudian menuju ranjang. Luhan sudah bangun pagi tadi bersama Minseok untuk sekadar _refreshing_. Bingkisan yang sedari tadi dipegang kini sudah menjadi onggokan sampah tak berbentuk karena dengan brutalnya Yixing menyobek kertas pembungkus dan kotak kardusnya.

"Woaaah~ Kyeopta~"

Bibirnya membulat dengan mata berbinar yang melebar. Meraih isi kardus di mana sebuah boneka kuda kecil dengan cula di kepala tersimpan di dalam. Lucu, mungil, dan Yixing suka itu. ia mendekatkan boneka ke wajah, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana.

"Hmm~ wangi _lavender_."

Matanya beralih pada ponsel yang kini berkedip. Dapat ia rasakan getaran yang dihasilkan dari benda itu. dengan sigap ia meraih ponselnya. Senyum lebar itu kembali mengembang membuat mata Yixing semakin kecil saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

Yixing melompat ke tengah ranjang, "..nihao.."

"_Nihao, sudah sampai?_"

"Sudah. Ini aku pegang." Ia melirik boneka mungil di tangannya.

"_Kau senang?_"

"Dan kau berhasil membuatku dianggap orang gila oleh dinosaurus itu."

Tawa kecil terdengar renyah dari seberang.

"_Maaf.._"

Alis Yixing bertaut, "..untuk apa?"

"_Tak bisa memberi yang lebih._"

Mimik wajah laki-laki itu melunak. Senyum di bibirnya tak selebar tadi namun ketulusan tersirat jelas di sana, "..kau tak memberi apapun aku sudah merasa senang, Myeon. Asal aku tetap mendapatkanmu."

"_Kau pikir aku barang?_"

Yixing menggeleng, "..mendapatkan hatimu, bodoh."

"_Well, kau juga sudah mendapatkan '__**lebih**__', Yixingie~_"

Senyumnya memudar. Kata '_**lebih**_' yang diucapkan Junmyeon sangat ambigu.

"Maksudmu -_- ?"

"_You know that so well, Yixingie~_"

"**PERVERT**!"

"_Salahkan Yifan yang selalu mengirimiku fotomu saat kau latihan dance._"

"**APA** O_O ?!" matanya membulat,bibirnya pun tak kalah membulat.

"Yixing, ada apa?" Oh _man_, bahkan suaranya terdengar sampai keluar dan bisa ditebak di luar sana adalah Yifan yang menggedor pintu.

Ia menjauhkan ponselnya, "..tidak ada apa-apa, Ge. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu.." kemudian kembali mendekatkan ponselnya lagi ke telinga.

"Cih, memang dia punya pekerjaan?" gumamnya lirih.

"_Siapa itu?_"

"Yifan. Kau serius akan hal tadi?"

"_Kenapa aku harus berbohong? Kau terlihat..oh sangat menggoda, dan oh~ peluh yang bercucuran. Omaigad!_"

"_Yixing? Kau di sana? Kumohon jangan bunuh Yifan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan pasokan penghilang stress!_"

"Myeon~"

"_Yeah ^^ ?_"

"**PERVERT**! **KAU HARUS CUCI OTAK. DASAR MESUM**!"

Tawa Junmyeon tedengar bahkan tanpa pengeras suara. '_dia menyebalkan sekali di saat seperti ini -_-_'

"_Oke, oke. Yixing aku hanya bercanda. Tapi untuk foto-foto itu memang benar adanya. Kau seksi, hehe._"

Yixing menghela napas, "..putus teleponnya jika kau masih seperti ini."

"_Jangan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu._"

"Apa?"

"_**SA**__-__**RANG**__-__**HAE**__. __**Muah**__-__**muah**__-__**muah**__, bye~ ^^_"

Telepon terputus.

Yixing tercengang. Melihat layar ponselnya yang baru saja menghitam. Sebenarnya ucapan seperti itu sudah sering ia dengar namun satu hal yang membuatnya _blank_. Kalian tahu itu. Terdengar asing di telinga Yixing. Kata '_**muah**_-_**muah**_' Junmyeon sungguh menggelikan.

"Aaargh~ Kim Junmyeon, nado saranghae!"

Berguling ke sisi ranjang dan mendekap boneka mungilnya setelah mengecupinya berulang-ulang.

"Yixing-ge! Diam! Dasar orang gila!"

Itu suara Jongdae.

.

.

.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Terlihat sang _leader_ EXO-M tengah berusaha menenangkan Tao yang terisak dalam dekapannya. Minseok, Luhan, dan Jongdae hanya bisa mengawasi. Sedangkan satu orang lagi dengan tampang polosnya tersenyum lebar menatap Tao. Sang _leader_ menghela napas, "..aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, tapi bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu? Kau terlihat tak jauh beda dengan orang bodoh, Yixing."

Tao masih terisak, bahunya terus bergerak naik turun. Melihat itu Yifan kembali mengusap pelan punggung Tao, "..Tao-er, sudah kumohon berhenti. Yixing tak bermaksud apa-apa." Tiga orang lainnya memutar bola mata mereka. Memijat pelipis, menggeleng kepala dan mendengus sebal. Itu yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan. Bertanya kenapa Tao sampai menangis seperti itu? Itu karena Yixing. Yixing yang dalam penglihatan Tao lebih mirip sebagai _phsyco_ dengan senyumannya.

"Kau menyeramkan. Seakan kau ini adalah bom yang siap meledak kapan saja sejak beberapa hari lalu, Yixing." Luhan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Tao. Menghembuskan napas kasar sejenak kemudian ikut mengusap punggung sang adik. "Aku tak tahu apa yang Junmyeon lakukan padamu akhir-akhir ini." Sambungnya, masih membantu Kris menenangkan Tao. Yang diajak bicara masih terdiam. Tak merubah semilipun bentuk bibirnya yang saat ini memamerkan gigi-giginya. Memandang Luhan-Tao-Kris secara bergantian seperti robot kemudian berlari ke dalam kamarnya bersama Luhan.

"Kim Junmyeon, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." gumam Kris seraya memijat pelipisnya.

.

.

"Woaaah~ aromanya seperti kue ^^"

Mata Yixing terpejam saat menghirup bingkisannya dari luar kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dengan senandung kecil di bibir ia membuka kertas pembungkus _box_. _Exited_, "..hoaaa~ _cupcake_! Lucu sekali " mengacungkan satu dari tiga kue ke udara seraya membaringkan diri ke ranjangnya.

**Drrt**.. **Drrt**..

Beralih pada ponsel di nakas.

"_Halo manis.._"

"Ya! Jangan merayu."

"_Hehehe, maaf. Sudah menerima kirimanku?_"

Matanya beralih lagi ke _cupcake_ berhias _sparkle_ kepala kuda dengan cula warna-warni di atasnya kemudian mengangguk semangat, "..hu'um. Ini lucu. Aromanya juga menggoda. Sayang sekali untuk dimakan."

"Memang.."

Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan _detail_ kue imut itu, "..tapi, Myeon. Kenapa kau mengirimiku kue?"

"B_ukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika ingin kue?_"

"Mwo O_O ? Jadi kau benar-benar menganggapnya serius?" menggelengkan kepala seraya berdecak, "..aigo, Myeon. Aku hanya bercanda." Dapat ia tebak kedua mata kekasihnya di sana tenggelam karena tawa yang dihasilkannya sekarang.

"_Hahah. No big deal. Anggap saja itu hadiah._"

Yixing berhenti mencomoti _sparkle_ di _cupcake_nya, "..kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Yups, meski harus menerima bentakan demi bentakan Kyungsoo yang seperti orang kesetanan itu. Oh, ejekan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengusik juga menjadi rintanganku, ckck."

Bola matanya berputar, "..kau yang terlalu bodoh."

"Well, untuk saat ini kau boleh mengataiku seperti itu, karena memang benar adanya."

"**YEY**!"

"_Jangan bersorak seperti itu. Memalukan._"

Bibir lucunya mengerucut, "..aku hanya terlalu senang."

"_Karena apa?_"

Yixing mengedikkan kedua bahu, "..entah.."

"_Dasar~ sembunyikan itu dari Tao._"

"_**I know**_."

"_Aku membuatnya untuk kau makan. Jadi tolong jangan di formalin lalu kau pajang di kamar. Atau kau akan melihat Luhan sekarat._"

"Ya! Aku tak sebodoh itu "

"_Aku ragu._"

"Dan—hey kenapa harus kuformalin?" Yixing menggaruk kepalanya—memang gatal :D

"_Kudengar kau sering bermain dengan cairan mayat itu. Dari Luhan dan Jongdae. Mereka sering menemukanmu dengan satu bangkai belalang dan sebotol formalin di halaman dorm._"

Masih menggaruk kepalanya, "..eh? Itu aku sedang bereksperimen, Myeon."

"_Duh~ sudahlah. Aku tak ingin tindakan bodoh itu kau ulangi lagi, mengerti?_"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hening. Sesekali yang terdengar suara kendaraan atau teriakan Baekhyun dan Sehun dari seberang teleponnya.

"_Ehm~ Xingie?_"

Ia mengerjapkan mata,"..ya?"

"_Bogoppaseo.._"

Mendengar suara yang begitu lembut saat ini tak ada alasan untuk Yixing untuk tidak menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dan menghasilkan lekukan kecil di pipinya, "..nado, bogoshipeoyo, Myeon."

Helaan napas keduanya saling berbenturan. Yixing menutup mata sejenak sembari menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Apa? Ia merasa kelenjar air matanya mulai bekerja.

"_Yixing? Kau menangis?_"

Dengan segera telunjuknya mengusap satu tetes air di pipi, "..tidak.."

"_Bohong, suaramu saja sudah serak. Nafasmu terdengar bergetar._"

"Kau paham aku, Myeon."

"_Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Tersenyum ^^ arrachi? Kau sungguh jelek saat menangis. Ingat saat penghargaan wolf?_"

Baru saja Yixing membuang ingusnya, "..ingat. Wajahku sungguh seperti kertas _osuru_."

"_Nah itu kau tahu. Kenapa jadi dramatis seperti ini? YIXING! Ini gara-gara kau!_"

Mata yang setengah sembab itu membulat, "Ya! Kenapa kau membentakku?"

"_Oh, maaf. Aku tersulut emosi, Sehun menarik bokserku._"

"Pffftt~"

"_Oke jangan tertawa._"

"Puaahhh~"

"_Yixing, kuperingatkan kau._"

"Hahaha, Myeon~ aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Menarik boksermu? Kau juga mengapa memakai bokser di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Bodoh :D"

"_Yixing -_-_"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara tawa menjauh yang menggelegar kemudian orang yang terbatuk, pintu yang digedor, suara tawa lagi, dan batuk lagi. Dapat dipastikan wajah Junmyeon memerah. Entah menahan malu atau kesal. _Yeah_, ini memang murni salahnya. Kekasihnya itu memang terkenal diam dalam segala situasi tapi jika sudah menyangkut pribadi antara dirinya dan dia, oh, dia lebih menyebalkan dari ChanBaekKaiHun -_-

"_**NYONYA KIM! BERHENTI ATAU AKU AKAN MENIKAHIMU SEKARANG!**_"

Tawanya terhenti, "..**YA**! Apanya yang **nyonya**?"

"_Heheh, kau kan __**istri**__ku._"

Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Oh Myeon~ kau membuat anak tuan Zhang bersemu.

"_Kenapa diam? Kau tak bersedia menjadi istriku?_"

Yixing mengerjap, "..b-bukan begitu."

"_Lalu?_"

"A-aku malu."

"_A-apa? Kau malu? LAY EXO-M malu? M-A-L-U?_"

Alis Yixing bertaut, "..kenapa kau histeris seperti itu?"

"_Terkejut. Biasanya kau yang memalukan._"

"**KIM JUNMYEON! KAU MENYEBALKAAAAAAAANNNN!**"

"_Ya ya ya, aku tahu, terima kasih._"

"Bodoh! Kau ini sa—"

"_Cukup!_"

"Apa?"

"_Saranghae~_" suaranya melirih.

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Aaaarggh~ nado saranghae! Am..nyam..nyam..nyam~ o^^o"

Yeah~ sepertinya Yixing kita mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat, selain tersenyum sepanjang waktu, dia mulai mengenal indahnya berteriak-teriak. _Well_, karena satu orang, Kim Junmyeon tentunya ^^

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Masih dengan fanfic hasil remake

Semoga memuaskan :p

Terimakasih banyak ^^

**P.S** : sambil dengerin Peter Pan Piano version, jadi manis loh ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rainbow**_

.

.

.

Sore hari.

Udara dingin dan semakin dingin. Tak membuat laki-laki yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi balkon itu beranjak dari sana. Sudah hampir dua jam menemani tiap tetesan hujan musim dingin. Menanti detik-detik pergantian tahun yang tinggal beberapa jam saja. Meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan yang telah terukir di setiap jengkal kehidupannya. Terpahat sempurna membekas dalam benak masa-masa bersama yang dicinta.

Mata bening itu terus terfokus pada kumpulan wan kelabu yang lamat-lamat menipis. Menampakkan langit jingga terpapar mentari yang mulai kembali menjadi raja hari. Tak peduli berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan sebelum akan tenggelam.

Manik matanya mengikuti arah turunnya air suci yang baru saja mengguyur wajah bumi. Masih mendekap erat kedua lutut yang tertekuk ia mulai memejamkan mata. Menikmati hembusan angin beriring hujan yang mereda. Tenang. Cukup menggambarkan raut manisnya sekarang. Bibir penuh itu bergerak pelan, berirama seakan menyenandungkan bait-bait lagu. Helaan nafas hangat terhembus seiring terbukanya kedua kelopak mata.

"Hhh~ _there's a song that inside of my soul.. it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_~"

"Yixing! Cepat turun, EXO-K datang!"

**Braaak**

Sembari melompat dari kursi kayu matanya membulat sempurna, lekas-lekas membuka pintu dan berlari keluar menuju ruang tengah.

"Bisakah tidak membuat gaduh? Kau ribut sekali akhir-akhir ini."

Tak menghiraukan omelan Minseok yang tengah membawa nampan dengan teko dan beberapa gelas di atasnya. Manik bening miliknya memperhatikan sekeliling. Mengabsen satu per satu anggotanya yang terpisah negara itu.

Hitam, putih, lebar, sipit, tiang, pen—OH?

"Kemana Junmyeon-**KU**?"

"_Yeah_ kami tahu dia milikmu, tak perlu kau tekankan segala -_-." sahut Luhan yang lewat di depannya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Yixing mendengus kesal, kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada lima tamunya.

"Junma kemana? Apa kalian tak sadar jika dia tak bersama kalian? Atau kalian sengaja meninggalkannya? Aku tahu dia lemah tapi kumohon jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Junma. Hey—kau!"

Setelah mengobrak-abrik isi kepala Sehun dengan mengguncang kedua bahu adiknya itu, kini matanya tertuju pada sosok tinggi yang menahan tawa sembari mencomot kue beras di meja.

"Parkdobi! Katakan sekarang di mana dia?"

Chanyeol meringis merasakan cengkeraman kakaknya semakin erat di kedua bahunya. Menggapai-gapai udara hendak meminta pertolongan pada _member _EXO-M. Namun mereka hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak ingin ikut campur.

"Kau tau, Dobi-ah, dia seperti itu sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Aku khawatir kesehatannya terganggu." Celetuk Jongdae dengan santai mendekati Baekhyun dan berbagi PSP bersamanya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya dengan sangat tidak suka.

"Hyung~ le-lepaskan~ a-aku benar-benar tak tahu di mana Junmyeon-hyung~"

Suara berat Chanyeol mendesah hebat. Membuat semua yang ada di sana merinding seketika. Menggelikan kalian tahu -_-

Perlahan Yixing mengendurkan cengkeramannya, dan itu tak disia-siakan Dobi untuk melepaskan diri. Dengan sigap ia bergerak mundur ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Membenamkan wajahnya di paha Kai.

"Hyung~ ge-geli~"

"AAARGH~ hentikan semua ini! Kalian datang ke sini kenapa harus membawa desahan seperti itu ?!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "..dan kau nyonya Kim! Junmyeon sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, tadi dia menelponku."

Mata Yixing melebar, "..Gege kenapa kau juga memanggilku nyonya Kim?" menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya sebisa mungkin dengan ekting se-_cool_ yang ia bisa. Walaupun gagal -_-

**Braaak**

Semua mata teralihkan ke arah pintu utama di mana laki-laki mungil tergopoh-gopoh melepas sepatu, membersihkan salju yang mengotori surai coklatnya dan menggosok kedua telapak tangan mencoba mencari rasa hangat meskipun hanya sekilas.

"Oh, hai semua :D"

**Brugh**

Satu detik setelah ia menyadari pantatnya bertubrukkan dengan lantai, ia membuka matanya yang _refleks_ terpejam kala seseorang menerjangnya tiba-tiba. Pekikan-pekikan dari teman-teman yang lain bagai angin lalu karena yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa nyeri di tubuh bagian belakang sekaligus hangat di dadanya.

"Ugh! Yixing?!" Mendorong perlahan tubuh Yixing dan menangkup kedua belah pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kemana saja? Ku kira kau tak ikut ke sini."

Hanya tersenyum melihat bibir laki-laki di hadapannya kini mulai bergetar. Mengusap lebut surai cokelat lembut kekasihnya untuk kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa harus menangis? Sudah kubilang jangan menangis, bukan? Kau jelek. Aku masih mampir ke sebuah toko. Ku kira aku akan lama, jadi aku menyuruh mereka untuk ke sini dahulu." Ucapnya. Mengusap lembut punggung Yixing. Ia semakin tersenyum saat merasakan lingkar di pinggangnya semakin mengerat.

"_Longing for you~_"

Kembali meraih pipi Yixing, membawanya semakin dekat dengan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung masing-masing bersentuhan, ".._ma only love~_"

**Chup~**

"KYAAA~!

Junmyeon melongok dari balik tubuh Yixing. Nampak jelas Baekhyun yang tengah memegangi pipinya serta menggeleng beberapa kali, mata Kyungsoo yang membulat, Kris yang memasang poker facenya, Sehun yang menutup mata, dan Kai yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalian jangan sembarang beradegan intim. Di sini masih ada anak-anak, bodoh."

Beralih ke siapa yang bicara barusan. Minseok yang duduk di sofa _single_ tengah melipat kedua lengan dan satu kaki terangkat ditopang kaki lain. Sungguh kuasa anggota tertua.

"Oh baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan melakukannya di sini." Tangan Junmyeon berkibas di depan wajahnya. Beranjak bangkit seraya membantu Yixing, "..aku mempunyai sesuatu, ayo ke kamar.."

"Jangan kasar, Myeon. Kami tak ingin diomeli _manager_ karena gerakan _dance_ Yixing yang _random_."

Dan setelahnya suara cekikikan memenuhi ruang tengah. Junmyeon mendorong tubuh Yixing pelan untuk segera masuk kamar, berhenti sejenak kemudian berbalik.

"_**PERVERT!**_"

**Blam**

.

.

"Apa sesuatunya?"

Junmyeon berbalik saat Yixing bertanya. Mendekati kekasihnya yang duduk di sisi ranjang kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya, "..kau mau tahu alasanku datang terlambat ke mari?" Yixing mengangguk semangat.

Merogoh saku jaketnya mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan kotak kecil dengan pita ungu di atasnya. Mata Yixing membulat, "..apa ini, Myeon?"

"Buka saja. Tapi jangan marah jika kau kurang puas."

Alis Yixing bertaut mendengar penuturan Junmyeon. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak puas dengan apa yang Junmyeon berikan jika setiap hal itu selalu menyenangkan hatinya.

Jemari lentik itu menarik pita di sekeliling, merobek kertas pembungkusnya, membuka penutup box hingga nampak dua buah gelang hitam dan putih di dalamnya. Simpel. Tak ada hiasan yang menghiasi gelang tersebut.

"Ini gelang?"

"Bukan, kue. Jelaslah, bodoh."

Yixing mengelus ujung kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban pukulan Junmyeon, "..issh~ kenapa kau senang sekali mengataiku bodoh?" Junmyeon beranjak duduk di samping Yixing, "..memangnya kau tidak?"

"Hehehe.."

Keduanya diam.

Yixing yang masih memperhatikan gelangnya dan Junmyeon yang memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Lay dan Luhan. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya yang bergumam kecil sendiri. Membuatnya menahan tawa karena tingkah itu.

"Myeon, ini untukku, dan ini untukmu. Aku _Yin_, dan kau _Yang_."

Junmyeon menoleh saat Yixing menyenggol lengannya dan berkata seperti itu, "..eh? Kenapa aku _Yang_? Aku kan putih -_-"

Tanpa menghiraukan protes dari kekasihnya, Yixing meraih pergelangan Junmyeon dan memasangkan gelang berwarna hitam, ".._done_. Sekarang kau pasangkan gelangku." Ia menyodorkan tangannya sendiri ke hadapan Junmyeon.

"Dasar manja."

"Aku tidak manja. Hanya bersikap feminim."

"Tapi kau laki-laki."

"Tapi aku manis."

"Kau—aish~"

"Myeon~"

Suara Yixing melembut. Junmyeon mendongak, "..apa?"

"Bogoshipeo."

Selesai memasangkan gelang di pergelangan Yixing tak dilepaskan. Menggenggam tangan itu erat-erat seraya tersenyum, "..nado.." mendekatkan wajah pada ukiran indah di hadapannya. Jarakpun sudah tinggal beberapa senti. Yixing memejamkan matanya.

"Fiuhh~"

"**YA**!" membuka mata mendadak saat hal yang diinginkannya justru tak sesuai. Di depannya Junmyeon sudah menjauh sembari memegangi perut yang melilit karena tawanya.

"Junmyeon! Kau!"

"Y-Yixing. Wajahmu sungguh begitu sekali :D"

Pipinya merona. Hangat. Namun rasa malu sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman, "..berhenti tertawa, Myeon!"

Laki-lakinya justru semakin berguling di lantai. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya menghilang dengan tetesan air mata yang ikut menyemarakkan suasana. Wajah Yixing memanas. Tak dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana rupanya tadi saat mengharapkan Junmyeon untuk menciumnya. Ugh!

"Junmyeon! Kau menyeb—"

Kata-katanya tercekat. Rona merah dan rasa panas di pipi tak menghilang. Bahkan semakin mewarnai pipi pucatnya saat dengan tiba-tiba wajah tampan Junmyeon sudah berada di hadapannya lagi. Sangat dekat dengan senyuman yang menghiasi. Lengan laki-laki itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Membawanya semakin dekat hingga hangat tubuh Junmyeon ikut menjalarinya.

"_Miss you_.." suara _baritone_ merdu itu menggelitik telinganya. Aroma _mint_ menguar menyapa penciumannya. Hangat nafas Junmyeon menerpa wajah, "..meski aku sangat menyebalkan, aku masih tak semenyebalkan kau." Sambungnya. Junmyeon tersenyum, mencolek hidung bangir kekasihnya.

Bibir Yixing mengerucut, "..aku tak menyebalkan, Myeon."

"Kau memang menyebalkan. Tak usah memungkiri." Junmyeon melepas pelukannya, berjalan mendekati balkon kamar. Menyingkirkan kursi kayu milik Yixing ke sisi lain.

"Yixing! Kemarilah. Ada pelangi."

Masih dengan ekting merajuknya, Yixing menghentakkan kaki mendekati Junmyeon.

"Kau seperti tak pernah melihat pelagi."

Tak ada jawaban. Yixing melirik Junmyeon. Laki-laki itu masih menatap lurus cahaya penuh warna di kejauhan sana. Cukup lebar dan panjang dengan bentuk cembung di cakrawala senja. Junmyeon menoleh, membuat Yixing berjengit ke belakang.

"Apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Junmyeon mengacak surai lembut Yixing. Mengambil napas panjang dan kembali menatap pelangi.

"Kenapa tak menjawab?"

"Meski sekalipun kau menyebalkan, cerewet, semakin berisik, pelupa, sering tak _connect_—"

"Kenapa kau menghinaku?"

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Jangan pernah berubah. Untukku.."

Air muka Junmyeon terlihat tenang. Rambut di keningnya tersibak acak saat angin berhembus menerpa keduanya.

"..tetaplah menjadi dirimu saat pertama aku kenal dulu. Sekarang, esok, dan seterusnya." Laki-laki itu kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. Menenangkan dan hangat bagi Yixing. Senyuman yang selalu membuatnya damai dan sangat ia sukai.

Menarik lengan Junmyeon kemudian mendekapnya erat. Melesakkan wajah di dada kekasihnya. Mendengarkan setiap detak jantungnya. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia merasakan tangan Junmyeon membelai kepala dan sesekali mengecupnya. Tak ingin memberikan jawaban dengan kata-kata, namun dengan bahasa tubuh yang cukup bermakna.

.

.

.

_Baru saja berakhir, hujan di sore hari._

_Menyisahkan keajaiban, kilauan indahnya pelangi._

_Tak pernah terlewatkan dan tetap mengaguminya._

_Kesempatan seperti ini, tak akan bisa di beli._

_Bersamamu, kuhabiskan waktu._

_Senang bisa mengenal dirimu._

_Rasanya, semua begitu sempurna._

_Sayang untuk mengakhirinya_

_Janganlah berganti._

_Tetaplah seperti ini._

_._

_._

_._

**_To Be Continue or End?_**

* * *

Halo ^^

Akhirnya bisa update meski yang lain masih belum update. Untuk sekedar informasi saja mungkin ff _**Werewolves vs Vampire**_ bakal aku _pending continue_ nya sampai beberapa bulan ke depan. Sama sekali masih belom ada penggarapan lebih lanjut

_Review_ di chapter sebelumnya udah aku bales belum, ya ._. beneran lupa deh. LOL

_Review_, ya. Terimakasih

Daexoxo


End file.
